


Snow Powered

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Kylo finds comfort in the snow and in Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Snow Powered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago as a Christmas gift and never posted it here.

Kylo stared out the viewport at the falling snow. Hux moved behind him, readying the troops or something, it didn’t matter to Kylo what. Kylo loves the cold emptiness of space and he loves the cold fullness of planetary weather more. It’s quiet but unlike the quiet of space. There’s energy outside the viewport and Kylo breathes it in, calming, soothing, life energy, different from the pale radiance of star energy. 

On their star destroyer there’s a certain lack of ambient energy, the over processed air feeling like sandpaper on his skin. There’s a power in that too, every output only coming from you. But a force user is designed to siphon energy from their environment, directing and shaping it. 

Kylo caused little cyclones in the falling snow. He watched, transfixed as he used the energy he claimed as a birthright to direct nature, a conductor of a glittering symphony. Until Hux cuffed him on the side of the head, “Are you even listening to the plan?” 

The urge to snark, ‘no of course not your highness’ was suppressed and Kylo just said, “No, sorry.” 

Hux sighed. “Please listen this time. I know it feels good to be planetside again but we have jobs to do.” Hux wrapped an arm around Kylo’s waist and nipped at his ear while holding a datapad in his spare hand. “We have an hour before everyone is in place for the assault.” 

“My target?”

“Anything that moves.”

Kylo inclined his head. “It will be done.” Yes, it will be done but for this moment? This quiet moment before the storm, Kylo has Hux and that’s all that matters. 

Kylo pulls Hux around in front of him so Hux is between him and the window and nestles his head in the crook of his neck.

It’s silent as the snow falls outside and Hux watches the notifications scroll away on his datapad. Kylo speaks, “We deserve a vacation.”

Hux snorts, “You and I both know that will never happen.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to take you away to all my favorite places.”

They fall silent again. Time passes in a flurry and before they know it, they have to lead an assault for some insignificant planet in an unnecessary show of force. “Hux, I love you.”

Hux can only smile as he pulls away to sweep from the room, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Kylo finding elemental power in the snow and cold, let me know. I have vague ideas but they're not fleshed out.


End file.
